1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical collimators and, more particularly, to a system for positioning a collimator in an assembly.
2. Prior Art
Collimators used in optical filters and connected to fiber optics are generally well known in the art. A collimator can comprise a metal outer housing and can have a general cylinder outer profile. It is known in the art to permanently stationarily attach a collimator to a base plate when forming an optical filter assembly. In order to precisely position the collimator relative to the base plate, a robotic six axis positioner has been used in order to obtain precise alignment. Once the positioner positioned the collimator relative to the base plate, a bonding, such as adhesive or epoxy, was then applied to fixedly and stationarily connect the collimator to the base plate. However, a robotic six axis positioner can be relatively expensive and, the cost for maintaining a robotic six axis can be relatively high.
There is a desire to provide a means for positioning a collimator relative to a base member without the use of a six axis positioner. There is also desired a precise means for adjusting fiber optic collimators that result in an environmentally stable configuration.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a collimator positioning system is provided for positioning a collimator on a base member. The positioning system includes a first support rod and a second support rod. The first support rod has a general elongated length with at least two cam surfaces spaced from each other along the length. The second support rod is movable relative to the first support rod to form a variable collimator support area therebetween. The support rods are adapted to be moved relative to each other for varying an angle of inclination or a height of the collimator on the base member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a collimator assembly is provided comprising a base member; two spaced support sections movable relative to each other on the base member; and a collimator located on the support sections in an area between the support sections. The support sections are adapted to be angularly and translationally moved relative to each other to adjust angular positioning and height positioning of the collimator relative to the base member.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of positioning a collimator on a base member is provided comprising steps of locating the collimator on two spaced support members which are located on the base member, the collimator being supported on the support members in a gap between the support members; and moving the two support members relative to each other to vary an angle between the support members or distance between the support members, and thereby moving at least a portion of the collimator relative to the base member.